Typical goalie helmets are usually formed of a mask and a back plate which cooperate to substantially surround the head of the wearer. The back plate and mask are generally interconnected by a plurality of straps which extend along an outer surface of the back plate and are received in slots defined through the mask along a rear edge thereof. A substantial portion of the straps is left exposed and can be subject to damage or become entangled during use. In addition, adjustment mechanisms provided on prior art helmets are generally cumbersome, so that the goalie can necessitate the help of another person to adequately adjust his or her helmet.
Accordingly, improvements are desirable.